


The Comfort of You

by SnailFriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, M/M, One Shot, weaponized sperm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend
Summary: Japan is too lonely to sleep and too upset to go out. Luckily, America is happy to help him out.





	The Comfort of You

It was 3 o’clock am in the morning and Japan was feeling very sad and depressed. He had just finished the last episode of his favorite japanese anime, Hetalia. In the episode, Japan died. Japan was Japan’s favorite character, so it made him very sad and upset. He cried and curled up in a ball on his futon. His sorrow could not be contained. The ache in his soul was so intense that he couldn’t move. He was certain that he would never feel happiness again.   
“Werui,” he thought out loud, “tiamu foa a booti karu.”  
He picked up his phone and went tap tap and the phone went beep beep boop and then America was talking at him.  
“Hey wazzup?” America said in a loud tone.   
“Watashi wa beri sado. Puriizu komu ando fakku watashi.”  
“Yea ok one sec.” America ran really really fast and zoomed into Japan’s room. “Hey fam squad what’s poppin my dude?”  
“Zisu bushi,” Japan said sexily while crying.  
“Why are you talking in a fake japanese accent?”  
“Justo harri upu ando fukku watashi behore watashi kommitsu die.”   
“Oh. ok.” America took off his pants and underpants and penis pastie and then got on the futon. Japan was already naked because he breaks out in hives if he watches anime with clothes on. America grabbed Japan’s tiny flaccid pp and rubbed it.  
“Mmmmmmm zis is so goodo,” Japan moaned.  
“Hell yeah my dude.”   
“Yada! Say itto in a sexushi voisu!”   
“Blazes yeah maah partner.”  
“Hai!” Japan became rock hard like some sort of hard rock. America stopped rubbing him and grabbed his trusty extra large tube of premium anal lube from his breast pocket. He pulled Japan’s butthole open and squirted lube directly inside.   
“I’m goin' t' put maah pecker in yo-wr butt now,” America said as he did the thing he said he would do now. He did some thrusting also.   
“Haaaaaiiii Otōsan~!” Japan screamed, waking up the lady next door.  
“Ya’ll fill so daisy, partner,” America said as he sped up.  
“Yamero! Itto hurtsu, Otōsan!” The neighbor got really scared and called 110 on her phone.   
“Hello, police?” she said but in japanese. “I think there’s a 12-year-old girl next door getting beaten by her dad.”  
America didn’t hear that though so he kept fricking Japan. Japan’s pp twitched and leaked manonnaise.   
“Kimi wa sturetching outto watashi’s battohōru!”  
The lady next door said, “Holy shit this sick fuck is anally raping his daughter. Please come quickly!” in japanese.   
“Ahm fixinn-tah cum, buckaroo!” America said.   
“Watashi too!”  
Then the police burst in. They pointed their guns at the couple and said, “Freeze or we’ll shoot!” in japanese. They had to act fast. America stood up while holding onto Japan really tight so he didn’t fall off. Japan pointed his weiner at the cops and blasted his sperm at them. Huge globs of Japan Jrs burst out and clogged up the guns. The cops screamed and ran away. Also America came but it wasn’t as cool.  
“Arigatōgozaimashita, America. Watashi feeru betta nao.”  
“No problem, my dude,” America said. He rode off into the sunrise, never to be seen again.


End file.
